Family
by ShiningGalaxy
Summary: All from various points in history and all learning about themselves and everyone around them, the inhabitants at the Museum of Natural History is a part of something greater, they are a part of a family.
1. To Become King

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Night at The Museum, or anything associated with it. I do own my own characters.

Hope you all enjoy

I decided that it may be better if I just put all of my NATM one-shot's into one book (For some strange reason I thought it was a good idea to completely delete the other one...) Whoops.

Sorry guys!

**_This story includes OC's as well_**

**xxx**

**To Become King**

**Summary:**

_"My son, you possess the qualities and virtues of a leader; compassion, courage, and wisdom." Pharaoh Merenkahre grabbed hold of the tablet in the servants hands, "With this, I present to you, the Tablet of Ahkmenrah, may your reign as Pharaoh be kind and just, and let not the lands of Egypt plunder into chaos and darkness. You...are now Pharaoh of Egypt."_

**xxx**

**DEDICATION**

_ Bookworm Gal _

**xxx**

The face of Ra shone down upon his face as the faint laughter of children playing in the village below could be heard from the balcony of Prince Ahkmenrah's bed-chambers, listening to the sweet sound of peace and tranquility among his people.

He closed his eyes, biting back a stab of jealousy.

Is that what childhood was like if he were not the son of Pharaoh?

At only sixteen years of age, he had seen many a handful of battles in which he personally took a hand in acclaiming victory against the enemies who threaten war with Egypt.

He sighed, eyes watering in sadness, the healers had said that his father would be claimed by the Gods when Ra's face shines down upon his people and he would be Pharaoh.

He hoped that he would be half the King as Pharaoh Merenkahre had done, his mother was proud and knew that he had the heart of great leader and the strength of a warrior.

She knew that he would do well.

His thoughts turned to his brother, where father was now on his way to the afterlife, what was to say that Kahmunrah wouldn't try everything within his power to take the throne away from him?

Afterall he was the one who was _supposed_ to be Pharaoh, not he.

Yet, their parents had given him, the youngest son, the throne instead.

The violent rages from Kahmunrah became dangerous for everyone in the palace.

He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, and turned as a knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts, a young servant girl bowed her eyes were cast down to the floor, in fear that she may anger him.

"Rise."

At the command she rose to her feat, her eyes never raising. "Your mother, Queen Shepseheret has requested that I attend to your bath and dress you for the coronation this evening, my Pharaoh."

A stab of pain hit him square in the chest and he sighed, moving towards a wardrobe, picking out his favourite, ceremonial garb that was given to him by his uncle. "I am not Pharaoh, yet. You will refer to me as Ahkmenrah or Prince until the time my father passes his title unto me, is that understood?"

"Yes," She bowed her head, "My Prince."

"Good. Now, I wish to be alone, I will summon you when you are needed to finish your duties."

"Y-your bath-"

Ahkmenrah cut her off, "I am capable of performing such tasks, you are dismissed for now."

She nodded, not knowing what to say, feeling guilty that he had to do such tasks himself, when it was her job to make sure he was comfortable at all times.

Ahkmenrah watched as she exited his chamber as he grabbed the supplies she left behind and made it way to the conjoined bathing area of his chambers, the pail in which held the steaming water had been mixed with various fragrances that raised his spirits, merely a little and he couldn't help but smile. Taking the cloth and dunking it into the water he sighed with content as the warm liquid streamed down his skin, relieving sore muscles as he washed himself off.

After he was done, he wrapped a robe around him and called to one of the guards to bring back the young girl. He didn't have to wait long as she was soon back in his chambers, neither of them speaking as she worked on making sure his garb was up to standard, and his make-up up to par for the night's festivities.

As everything was completed the girl quietly dismissed herself leaving Ahkmenrah to his thoughts once again as he turned and walked to the balcony again, leaning against one of the pillars, watching the people going about their business, readying themselves for their own celebrations for their new King.

A knock on the door, followed by footsteps entering into the chambers causing him to turn around, seeing his mother coming in, a smile on her face. She held her arms open, as she summoned him to her, "My child, you are late for your own coronation ceremony."

"I do not wish to attend."

Shepseheret sighed, a small and sad smile gracing her lips as she placed a kiss onto her son's brows. "Your father and I have both mentioned it, plenty of times, as your time approaches steadily fast to become the new Pharaoh of these lands, we know that you will bring prosperity to Egypt. Your father and I are proud."

"Thank you mother."

"Come," She gestured for the door, "Everyone is gathered in the throne room, as your father wishes to speak with you and give you something before your coronation."

**xxx**

Everyone was quiet, nothing was heard, not even a breath upon entering the throne room, Ahkmenrah swallowed a lump that made itself painfully aware in his throat as he peered up at the Pharaoh, his skin holding a thin sheen of sweat, his eyes were dull, and his breathing was coming out in snagged breaths.

Pharaoh Merenkahre would not last longer with his current condition becoming worse.

He went to one knee, bowing his head in respect as his father gestured to the guards to help him stand, guiding him down the stone steps, stepping only a few inches away from his son. He brought in a staggering breath as his eyes filled with tears, placing a hand gently upon his son's shoulder.

Ahkmenrah glanced up from the floor in time to see Merenkahre give him a small smile, turning to one of the male servants who held something in his hands before turning back to his youngest, taking a deep, shaky breath as he spoke. "My son, I know that once that I am gone from this world that you shall make a great Pharaoh, descendant of the Sun God Ra. You may not have been the first born, but thus far, you have shown courage, wisdom, and compassion; the qualities of a leader, you will ensure that my legacy as Pharaoh will not be plundered into the chaos and darkness that your brother wishes upon the lands of Egypt." He grabbed hold of the golden tablet that was in a servant's hand. "With this, I present to you, the _Ta__blet of_ Ahkmenrah."

With shaky hands Ahkmenrah took the tablet from his father as he stood up, tears welled in his eyes but he refused to let fall, his voice soft as he spoke. "Father..."

"Ahkmenrah, you are now Pharaoh of Egypt."

* * *

**Any suggestions are more than welcome!**


	2. How Do I Live

**How Do I Live**

_"You know, my dear." Teddy began, his voice low as he leaned his cheek upon Sacajawea's head, closing his eyes. "I never thought today's music was that good until now."_

**Teddy/Sacajawea**

**xxx**

**DEDICATION**

_GalaxyGirl317 _

**xxx**

_Mid November_

**xxx**

It was around thirty minutes before the magic of the tablet would bring the inhabitants of the museum to life and both Larry and fifteen year old Nicky decided that a dance night sounded like something that everyone needed ,especially a certain couple.

Making sure that everything that needed to be locked up was locked before going back to the lobby to see how Nicky was holding up with getting everything hooked up to the speakers and the stereo system. "How's things looking down here?"

Nicky looked up from behind the desk and smiled, "Good, dad, just need to put the audio jack in then we can start."

"Good, ten minutes before everyone will be awake."

"Do you think Teddy and Sacajawea will enjoy this?" His son asked and Larry nodded, though feeling a bit uncertain, considering that the music that they were more used to wasn't something that people could rarely listen to nowadays, but they did show and interest in some of the old and slow country songs that could be heard from they radio.

"Anyway, I gotta go and make sure that the pins on Ahkmenrah's sarcophagus is removed." He patted Nicky on the shoulder, "I'll be back in a few."

**xxx**

"Hey Ahk." Larry asked, leaning against one of the pillars as he watched the Pharaoh climb out of the golden coffin. The young Pharaoh nodded, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Good evening, Guardian of Brooklyn, you ready for this evening?"

Larry shrugged, "As much as I should be."

"After everything that has happened with my brother, I believe that this is something that everyone deserves."

"Yeah..." Larry agreed softly, his eyes averting to the floor until a hand was placed upon his shoulder.

"It is not your fault that this had happened, do not blame yourself for something that couldn't have been prevented."

"I could've stopped it, Ahk." Larry sighed, "I could have pulled something, and this, none of that would have happened."

"What done is done, Larry, nothing you can do can change the past." Ahkmenrah gave him a small smile, "You were there to change the future, we all thank you. Now, let us get down to the lobby to begin proper celebrations."

"Yeah."

**xxx**

"Do you happen to know what your father has in store for us tonight, Nicholas?" The former United States President asked, grabbing the young man's attention as he looked up from the songs he was thinking of playing and smiled.

"Oh, you'll just have to wait and see, Teddy." Just as Nicky was about to go back to the songs, he smirked, noticing his father and Ahkmenrah coming down the stairs before glancing back to the President. "I guess you don't have to wait long."

"Hey Teddy," Larry clapped him on the back after dismounting Tex, nodding his head to Sacajawea who soon followed suit.

"What are your plans for us tonight, Lawrence?" Teddy inquired, a brows furrowing together in confusion under his hat and instead of answering the question, Larry nodded to his son.

"Okay, Nicky, go ahead and start the music up."

**xxx**

It was around midnight and everyone was having a good time dancing and both Emma, who had came an hour after everyone had been awake, and Ahkmenrah sat on the ledge that overlooked the lobby and smiled, their attention on a certain President and Shoshone woman who was standing in the corner and conversing among themselves.

Getting out her phone she sent a quick text to Nicky.

_Yo' bro' get that song ready. I'll go get the lovebirds and bring them to the middle of the lobby_.

Her brother looked up and gave her a thumbs up just as she was climbing back over, Ahkmenrah sending her a questioning look in which she just smiled and gave him a 'one moment' gesture. He shrugged, watching as she walked through the maze of inhabitants and saw exactly where she was going and smiled when he realized what was going on.

Both Teddy and Sacajawea wore a confused expression on their faces as they were led to the middle of the supposed dance floor, looking curiously at Nick who nodded at Emma, before Emma turned her head towards them and smiled, patting them both on the backs.

"You guys deserve this, have fun alright?"

Before they could ask what she meant, she took off towards the stairs again, a song came on, a song that they had heard Emma sing a number of times and one that they enjoyed greatly. Sacajawea's eyes widened slightly, her gaze turning to Teddy as he took a step back and bowed his head. "May I have this dance?"

_How do I, _  
_Get through one night without you? _  
_If I had to live without you, _  
_What kind of life would that be? _  
_Oh, I _  
_Need you in my arms, need you to hold, _  
_You're my world, my heart, my soul, _  
_If you ever leave, _  
_Baby you would take away everything good in my life,_

She nodded, feeling a blush forming as she took the proffered hand, allowing Teddy to place his hand upon her waist and took her other hand into his gloved one. She took a deep breath, feeling a bit tense at being the centre of the attention, but that soon vanished as they got into the rhythm of dancing.

"You know, my dear." Teddy began, his voice low as he leaned his cheek upon Sacajawea's head, closing his eyes. "I never thought today's music was that good until now."

She chuckled, "Same here, Teddy."

_And tell me now _  
_How do I live without you? _  
_I want to know, _  
_How do I breathe without you? _  
_If you ever go, _  
_How do I ever, ever survive? _  
_How do I, how do I, O how do I live?_

_Without you, _  
_There'd be no sun in my sky, _  
_There would be no love in my life, _  
_There'd be no world left for me. _  
_And I, _  
_Baby I don't know what I would do, _  
_I'd be lost if I lost you, _  
_If you ever leave, _  
_Baby you would take away everything real in my life,_

Ahkmenrah smiled, going over to where Emma was, her arms crossed, watching the scene unfold before them, "I think you all have made this night special for them."

Emma smiled, turning slightly and giving him a small smile, "You think so?"

He nodded, wrapping an arm around her waist, "Yes. You all have given them something special that they will remember for years to come."

"I guess so." She murmured, her attention returning to the scene before and couldn't help but allow her smile to grow even more as, even though the song had been over for awhile, Teddy and Sacajawea were still in each other's arms, swaying to the music, just enjoying each other's company.

It was a good night.

**xxx**

As everyone went their separate ways, both Teddy and Sacajawea stood at the bottom of the stairs, studying each other as her hands were held in his own. "What a fantastic night, my dear, definitely wasn't expecting it."

"No, it was a surprise to me, as well."

Teddy opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, stepping closer, "I hope, my dear, that this doesn't come off so bold, but...may I share a kiss with you?"

She was shocked at first, but it soon faded as she smiled, nodding. "Of course."

With great hesitancy, they leaned forward, closing their eyes as their lips touched, forming a perfect kiss. It was a quick one, but they both departed with a blush as Teddy mounted Tex and headed for the podium.

Larry rounded the corner, a small smile on his face as he went over to Teddy, "So, did you have a good night?"

"It was a pleasant one, Lawrence. Thank you for surprising us with a dance."

Larry smiled, "Actually, you'll have to thank Nicky and Emma on that one because they're the ones who put it together for you."

"Well, give them both my regards, it was a swell night."

"Will do, night Teddy."

"Good day, Lawrence."


	3. Believe the Unbelievable

**Believe the Unbelievable**

**Summary:**

_"The tablet makes everything come to life, I'm talking to an actual Pharaoh." Katilin breathed, eyes widened, taking a sudden step away from him. "You're not going to eat my brain or steal my soul are you?_

**xxx**

"My parents gave me this tablet some three-thousand years ago, a gift for me before I had descended upon the throne as Pharaoh at the age of eleven." The actor playing Ahkmenrah stated, his slight British accent coming out more and more as he spoke.

In the crowd, nineteen year old Kaitlin Turcott watched and listened as the man spoke. Being an ancient Egyptian geek who prided herself in the fact that she was slowly learning how to read hieroglyphics on her own, this was making her inner fangirl squeal with delight on learning about a Pharaoh who had done much within his somewhat short reign.

She had to laugh when a little girl asked him what the tablet did, with an excited look on his face he had told them that it brings everything to life at the museum. She bit back a bark of laughter when the girl's didn't believe him at all.

Eh, A plus on effort at least.

Once the tour guide took them away from the exhibit Kaitlin decided to stay behind and once everyone was out of earshot, she walked up to him and smiled. "Hey."

"Hello, and you are?"

"Oh sorry." She stepped forward and held out her hand for him to shake. "Kaitlin."

"Pleasure." The man said and gave her a smile. "What did you think of the presentation?"

Kaitlin thought on it for a moment before answering. "Magical. And I've got to say, good effort on trying to make the little girls believe that the tablet has the power to bring the inhabitants to life."

"Thank you, my lady." He regarded her for a moment."What would you do if what I said was true?"

She hummed, her brows furrowing together in concentration. "I think it would be cool, that way there people would be actually be able to ask question to those that were actually in that time period."

"Which historical period do you enjoy learning about the most?"

Katilin smiled and gestured to the Ancient Egyptian exhibit. "This. I have always had a fascination with the ancient world of any culture, but the one that takes the cake is Egypt. I hate to admit this, but I just began teaching myself to read hieroglyphics."

"Truly?"

"Yes." She replied, her face aflame as she looked down at the marble floor.

"Come with me." He carefully guided the lady inside and pointed to the wall. "Can you read out what it says?"

"Uh not yet, I'm just getting familiarized with the symbols first, which I haven't yet mastered, as I said, I'm just learning."

"Would you like a lesson?"

Her smile widened considerably at his offer, "That would be fantastic, but I can't as I have work in the morning."

His expression changed almost immediately from excited to disappointed, as soon as it appeared, it disappeared. "Tis fine, my lady." He reached forward and placed a gentle kiss upon the back of her hand, "Maybe the next night that you are in I shall give you a lesson."

"Sounds awesome." She replied, giving him a smile and a farewell as she headed down the hallway but stopped after a couple of steps, turning and asking him what his name was.

To which he replied, "You already know it. My name is his Ahkmenrah, my lady."

"We all know that you pretend to be Ahkmenrah, I understand that you need to be in character, but I also know that you can't be always in character around others." She gave a half laugh, half scoff before shrugging. "I mean, it's cool if you don't want to tell me. That's fine."

"It truly is my name." He stated, a look of seriousness crossing his features. "I am Ahkmenrah, fourth king of the fourth king, ruler of the land of my father's."

Kaitlin could feel her anger slowly rising. "Do you think this is some sort of joke, bud?"

"What reason would I have in jesting about something like this to you?"

"People think it's funny to make fun of others, that's the reason." She hissed, "Every time I tell those around me that I'm big on learning about Egypt, they begin to say cruel, nasty things. I don't need it from an _employee._"

"My lady, I swear to you that I would never do such a thing."

Kaitlin felt tears welling up in her eyes and she turned around and left him to his devices and once she rounded the corner she sat down on the marble floor and leaned against the wall, pulling up her knees to her chest and sighed, allowing her tears to fall freely.

Go figure; she'd met a guy who seemed nice _and _who was interested in ancient Egypt, then of course, he turns out to be a total douche.

**xxx**

Ahkmenrah's eyes kept searching for the young woman, kicking himself mentally for doing what he did, reminding himself that this was the modern world, a world where science was used more to explain how and why certain things happen, where as magic was used for entertainment only.

Though he knew that it wasn't entirely forgotten.

A voice jolted the Pharaoh out of his thoughts and he jumped. "Oh, sorry Ahk. I didn't mean to scare. Is everything okay?"

"Yes." He sighed, "No. I think I may have hurt someone's feelings."

"What happened?"

"This young woman came in with such a keen interest on my time, and she even began teaching herself how to read hieroglyphics."

Larry had a feeling he knew where this was going. "And you told her about the tablet."

"Correct. She thought I was making fun of her."

"What does she look like?" Larry asked, glancing at his watch. "It's almost midnight, I'll see if she's still in the museum and, if so, I'll talk to her."

A sense of gratefulness washed over the King as he gave Larry a brief description of what the woman looked like, and he inclined his head. "Thank you, Guardian of Brooklyn."

Larry gave him a lopsided smile and clipped him on the shoulder, "That's what friends are for, Ahk."

And with that, the night guard took off down the hall, going down a couple of corridors before he saw a huddled figure in one of the corridors that barely got any visitors and knelt down in front of her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hey."

"Mr Daley." The woman's head shot up, eyes wide upon realizing that she was caught. "Sorry."

"No reason to apologize." He studied her for a moment, "I hear that Ahkmenrah tried to tell you about the tablet."

"So you came here to make fun of me as well?"

"No, no no no." He said softly, looking at her with sincerity. "What would happen if we can prove it to you?"

"Prove to me what?"

"That the tablet brings things to life."

She studied him for a moment. "You can prove it?"

"Yes." At least he hope so.

She sighed, agreeing to his insane demand.

As she walked back down toward the Egyptian Wing and saw him standing there, a nervous yet relieved expression on his face, made Kaitlin wonder if he truly meant what he said and as they made their way over to him, she watched him placing his hands behind his back. "So, I hear you can prove to me that the tablet is real."

"I can, my lady." He nodded, then gestured into the tomb, Larry following behind them. As Ahkmenrah stepped up to the tablet, he ran his hand along the golden hieroglyphs and turned to Larry. "I am going to need your assistance."

"Uh, sure."

"I am going to get into my sarcophagi, and you, once I am in here, you will turn the middle piece of the tablet."

Larry opened his mouth to speak, but Ahkmenrah cut him off. "Just trust me, after a couple of minutes, realign it with the other pieces."

Kaitlin watched the exchange quietly, a strange feeling settling in the pit of her stomach. Ahkmenrah walked over to where she was and requested for her to follow him. She did so, hesitantly at first, and watched as he got into the to cramped space and laid down. "Do not fear at what you see next."

It was like she was in a horror movie as she watched a bright light coming from the tablet before her, and at the same time, the young man before her began to decay to nothing more than a corpse. Her breathing hitched, heart racing in her chest and she stood frozen, unable to believe what she had just witnessed.

And when she saw him change before her eyes, she cursed, her eyes wide with disbelief and fear. "Holy shit."

Ahkmenrah climbed out and noticed that her face was pale and she was looking at him like he was a humanized version of the Sphinx. "Y-you weren't joking."

"I told you I wasn't, my lady."

"Everything comes to life?"

"Yes."

"And you're an actual Pharaoh?"

He smiled. "Yes."

"Wow." She took a step back then, slight fear entering her eyes, "You're not going to eat my brain or steal my soul are you?"


	4. Battles of The Heart

Ahkmenrah kept wondering if he had failed, that his heart was impure and that Anubis devoured it, leaving him trapped between worlds forever.

**xxx**

**_This chapter may freak some of you out, it came from an idea regarding Anubis and the scales, and him devouring one's heart, so if something like this makes you squirmish, then...I wouldn't suggest reading this._**

**xxx**

He awoke to the sound of screaming, soon coming to the realization that it was his own screams that filled the small, cramped space he was in.

Ahkmenrah's heart raced beneath his rib cage as his shaky hands reached up and pushed against the lid of the sarcophagi, listening to it scraping almost deafeningly before he stopped halfway, wiggling out to a sitting position.

Rubbing his at his face tiredly, his mind replaying the events in his mind, the _nightmare_ he had.

It felt so real and it scared him.

Had he done something wrong?

Was it a sign from the Gods that he had done something wrong and that he will soon be punished?

Or was this somehow his punishment?

He didn't know and it bothered him greatly.

Bringing in a shaky breath he stood up, carefully climbing out and removing his bandages he replaced them with his royal robes, placing the crown upon his head.

Glancing to the tablet, he sighed, shaking his head as he removed the thoughts from his mind exiting from his tomb, all the while telling himself that he was no being punished for something he had done while he was alive.

Whether or not he would believe it...

xxx

"Does anyone know where Ahk went?" Nicky asked from the railing, looking down at the front desk where his father, Teddy, Sacajawea, Jed, and Octavius were. "I've been trying to find him for awhile and I have looked everywhere for him."

Larry and Teddy exchanged glances with one another. "I've noticed a strange change in the lad over the past week or so."

"Yeah, me too."

"Have you checked on the roof?"

Nick shook his head, thanking him, he took off running towards the staircase leading up towards the roof.

He was met with the cool, summer midnight breeze, carrying with it the fumes of the vehicles of the city. Nick's nose crinkled up at the smell. He hated coming up to the roof.

He was also met with the young Pharaoh, who sat against the wall, adjacent of the door. Nick's brows raised when Ahkmenrah didn't give any indication that he had heard the door opening and closing nosily behind him.

Nick approached cautiously, "Ahk?"

No answer.

"Ahkmenrah?"

Slowly, the Ancient Egyptian's head lifted up, brown eyes fluttering open and making eye contact with the modern day teen and sighed.

Nick felt taken aback, wondering if he somehow did something wrong to offend his friend. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I've failed."

"Failed?" Nick repeated, sitting down next to him, confused on where he got this idea or where exactly. "Failed what?"

"The Gods."

"What are you talking about?"

Ahkmenrah stood up abruptly, startling Nick in the process as he stared wide-eyed at him. Nick was watching him as he began pacing back and forth.

"You wouldn't understand Nicholas. You are of this time, not mine."

Nick couldn't help but feel bad about it. "Then why don't you help me understand then, instead of assuming that I won't."

Ahk's shoulder's sagged and he sighed, "I apologize Nick, I didn't mean to offend."

"It's fine. I'm more worried about you."

"You know who Anubis is, yes?"

"He's the Egyptian God of the underworld, yeah." Nick's brows furrowed slightly. "Why?"

"Did you hear about what he does to those waiting to pass over to the afterlife?"

Realization seemed to dawn on Nicky, his arms slowly dropping to his sides. "Is that really what you think, Ahk?"

"I have been having dreams as of late regarding waking up in an eternal hell, my heart devoured, finding out that I have failed the Gods. Did something to anger them, denied someone of something, hurt someone..."

Nick didn't know what to say, taking a moment to formulate his words before speaking them. "I understand your fear, I think, but you also gotta remember that the tablet brings you, and the rest of the guys here to life every night. Is it possible that Anubis can weigh your heart when that sort of magic is interfering with your death?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not." Ahkmenrah sighed, "If only I could speak to someone about this dream then maybe I could figure out what exactly is going on."

"Could it just be a dream?"

"It is hard to tell, at times, but with the amount of dreams that I have been having regarding the ritual is disturbing."

"Sometimes whatever we most fear, is what we dream about the most."

"Has something like this ever happen to you?"

"Not the whole Anubis thing. No." Nick paused for a split second, "But regarding a test of mine, I thought I was going to fail it, kept on having dreams that I did, but..." He looked up at the young Pharaoh, a small smile forming on his young face, "It's one of the best marks I have ever made on a test."

Ahk opened his mouth to say something, was Nicky beat him to it. "Ahk, wouldn't you have gone through this entire thing long before now? I mean you've been, no offense, dead for thousands of years."

Good point.

"What do you think about the dreams, then?"

Nicky smirked, "This is what happens when you decide to watch horror movies about Egypt with me, Jed, and Octavius."

Later that night, or early in the morning, Ahkmenrah was pacing around his tomb, ignoring the concerned looks his jackals were sending him as he held onto his crown.

It was just a dream, he kept repeating over and over.

He was already dead.

What was the worse that could happen?

He couldn't help the dark feeling creeping into him as Larry informed it that it was five minutes to sunrise. Taking in a deep breath, he slowly climbed back into his sarcophagi, pulling the lid closed, closing his eyes, and then nothing.

Pain erupted throughout his chest, a pain like no other could be felt as he fought to open his blurry eyes, and freezing upon looking up at the creature that was in front of him, and within its clawed grasp was his heart.

And he knew exactly that it was Anubis.

Behind it was a scale.

Ahkmenrah watched in the dim light as Anubis placed his heart upon the scale but he couldn't see anything as it moved in front of it, blocking his view.

After an excruciatingly long moment, Anubis removed himself, slowly turning to look at Ahkmenrah. Ahkmenrah dared not remove his gaze, in fear, but was surprised that he bowed to him, and left.

Ahkmenrah watched as it left the chambers before his gaze refocused on where the scale was.

He sighed in relief.

His heart was pure.


	5. First Halloween

**This story is written in conjunction to my Ahkmenrah/OC fic called "To Live Again".**

_Ahkmenrah celebrates his first Halloween with Kayleigh._

xxx

Ahkmenrah stared at Kayleigh with a dumbfounded look plastered on his face. "What is the purpose of this holiday?"

Kayleigh pointed to the bag of candy that was located at the entrance to the Ancient Egyptian Exhibit, ignoring the looks she was receiving from the Jackals, she replied, "For candy of course."

He raised an eyebrow. "That's...all?"

Kayleigh shrugged. "Yeah. That's pretty much it, though some believe that the barrier between this world and the next is weakened, which allows all thing paranormal to pass through."

Ahkmenrah sent her a blank stare, she laughed; "I personally love the ghost stories. Not to mention I enjoy seeing all the decorated houses and getting free candy and chips."

"It seems as though this Halloween is a very accepted tradition in this time. There is no other reason for celebration?" He asked, dropping his hands to his side he walked a few steps forward, a smile spreading across his face as he held out his arms, prompting her to step into his embrace. She did so without hesitation.

Resting her head on his chest, Kayleigh sighed with content, wrapping her arms around his chest. A smile spread across her rose coloured lips as memories resurfaced; "It was tradition that my dad always took me and my older sister, Jessa out for Halloween. I vaguely remember my very first one. I was five and I dressed up like a teddy bear."

"I bet you were adorable." Ahkmenrah murmured against her ear, a smile forming on his own face as he pictured a younger version of Kayleigh in a teddy bear costume.

"Really?" Kayleigh inquired, tilting her head up to look at him, his kiss caught her off guard, earning him a slight moan as well as a playful smack on the shoulder. "You sneaky little bugger!"

"That I am my princess." It was Kayleigh's turn to be sneaky as she quickly planted a kiss on his lips, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders bringing her body closer to him. "Now, who is the one being sneaky?"

Kayleigh scoffed, sounding slightly offended at his accusation. "Me? Sneaky? Never! Oh shoot! I have to take this bag of candy over to Erica's...I promised Nicky I would take him out Trick-or-treating...you wanna come?"

Ahkmenrah seemed a bit hesitant. "Sure, but would we be back before the sun rises?"

Intertwining her fingers with his, Kayleigh brought his hand up to her lips as she kissed it gently. "Yes, Nicky has school early in the morning so we'll have to be back...by at least 11, besides...I can't wait for tonight because I get to spend it with two of my favourite men as well...I get to wear my Resident Evil costume."

"Resident Evil?"

"Uh huh. I'll explain to you what it is on the way to Erica's house."

"Alright."

"Where are you two going?" Teddy asked, stroding up to us on his horse.

"Hey Teddy. I promised Erica that I would take Nicky out for Halloween. We have to stop at my place because I'm dressing up too."

"Oh well, you two have fun. Remember Ahkmenrah, get back here before the sun rises."

"He will don't worry. Nicky has to go to school the next day anyways so we're not going to stay out too late." Kayleigh turned to Ahkmenrah. "We have to stop at my Uncle's place."

Before they could leave a familiar whistle and a pair of footsteps caught the couples attention. "Hey Kay, Ahk You two gonna go pick up Nick?"

"Yes we are."

Larry nodded his acknowledgement before heading off towards the stairs before stopping. "Don't forget, Ahk. You have to be here before the sun rises."

Ahkmenrah rolled his eyes before saying something in his native language. Kayleigh laughed. "I think that statement is getting on his nerves."

"You know Ancient Egyptian now?"

"No...but his body language says it all." She replied, sticking her tongue out.

"...Isn't that mature..." Larry muttered to himself, though a smile was showing brightly on his face.

"You know it." Kayleigh giggled before snaking her arm through Ahkmenrah's. "If there isn't anything else you need to tell us before we go?"

Larry made a shooing motion. "Go! Get. Have fun you two. Be careful."

As they headed towards the door Kayleigh called back over her shoulder. "Oh, but that's no fun. Bye!"

"Yeah...bye..."

Ahkmenrah glanced over at Kayleigh, her eyes were twinkling with happiness as they headed to her uncle's apartment. "You seem very happy."

She looked up at him. "Yes, I am...are you?"

"Of course I am. I get to spend it with you!" Ahkmenrah smiled.

It felt like a couple of seconds to get to their destination, though Kayleigh knew it was at least a fifteen minute walk. Jumping up the stairs to at a time she pulled out her house key and inserted it into the lock. As she stepped inside and turned on the light she stopped what she was doing when she realized that Ahkmenrah did not follow her in, her brows furrowed in confusion at him.

"Something the matter Ahkmenrah?"

He blinked a couple times, coming out of his reverie. He stepped into the dwelling. "Sorry my Princess. I have never been in this kind of home before."

She smiled. "Its small...but I wouldn't have it any other way. Make yourself at home while I go upstairs and change into my costume."

Ahkmenrah nodded as he headed to what looked like a bed. "May I sit on this?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Yes of course you can! Silly! Be right back."

Ahkmenrah looked around the living room. It felt welcoming. It felt warm and just cozy. Pictures filled the walls, of Nick, Larry, Kayleigh and other people who he has never seen before. He would have to ask Kayleigh about them when he got the chance.

A few minutes went by before a pair of footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Ahkmenrah looked up only to do a double take before his mouth dropped open in awe. "Wha-?"

Giggling, Kayleigh turned around once she reached the main floor. "You like?"

Ahkmenrah didn't know what to say. She was wearing a pair of black boots, black bicycling pants reaching her knees as a pair of pink denim shorts over a top of them, a black turtle-neck t-shirt peaked through a pink denim vest; the same colour as her shorts tucked neatly underneath, a knife holster hanging in plain view on the left side of her chest. She was wearing a pair of black gloves the fingers were cut off. Though what caught his eyes was the fact that the colour of her hair had been changed, to a purplish-red. "This...is your Halloween costume?"

She nodded. "Uh huh. I'm Claire Redfield from the Resident Evil series. She is an awesome character."

"You look stunning as always, my Princess." A thought suddenly dawned on him. "If I am to be participating in this holiday with you...shouldn't I be dressed up like something else?"

She shook her head in response. "Only if you want to, though I really don't have anything for you to wear as a costume. I think what you have is pretty good...It's Halloween...people dress up like mummies for goodness sake."

He shook his head before sighing. "There is so much to learn about the modern world."

She slowly walked over to the couch before kneeling down in front of him. "There is so much to learn about your culture and life to you know...we can do it together...how does that sound?"

"Sounds amazing." He replied, taking her hand within his before kissing her gloved hand gently. "Should we get going, my Princess?"

"We should."

xxx

"Kayleigh! Ahk."

Kayleigh laughed as her younger cousin almost knocked her on the floor. "Hey watch the costume, brat!"

"Awesome, you're being Claire Redfield?"

"Yes! What are you being?" Kayleigh asked as she sat down at one of the stools, located in Erica's kitchen.

"Superman."

"Superman? Really?" Kayleigh laughed, ruffling up the young boys hair, earning a laugh.

"Stop that, Kayleigh!"

"No fun you are."

The sound of someone clearing their throat could be heard as both Kayleigh and Nick turned their attention to the kitchen entrance, only to see Erica leaning against the door, smiling. She stepped forward, looking very relieved.

"Hey Kayleigh. Thanks so much for taking Nicky out for Halloween."

"You're welcome, Erica." Kayleigh replied, standing up from the stool she was sitting on before walking over to Erica and pulling her into a hug. "I missed you too, been so long since I've seen you."

" I know! You have grown so big." Erica suddenly noticed Ahkmenrah standing there, quietly looking at the scene before him. "Who is your friend, Kayleigh?"

"Erica, this is my boyfriend Ahmed. Ahmed this is Erica."

"Nice to meet you, Erica."

"Likewise."

Before anymore could be said Nick had interjected. "Can we go now, Kayleigh? I want to get some candy sometime tonight..."

Rolling her eyes, she let out a heart-felt laugh. "We'll bring him back the way we received him."

"You better."

"We will."

As they bade their goodbyes, Kayleigh pulled Nick into a bear hug as soon as they stepped out onto the sidewalk, causing him to squeal like a teenage girl. This elicited many looks from people with other kids. "So where do you want to go next?"

Ahkmenrah moved to the other side of Kayleigh and reaching down with his left hand he intertwined his fingers with hers. Looking back she rested her head on his shoulder, waiting for her cousin to answer her.

Nick looked around before his gaze landed on a group of kids. A smile overtook his features as he wordlessly trotted towards them, they all turned around a smile forming on each of their faces as a couple of them made their way over to Nick.

Kayleigh and Ahkmenrah exchanged silent glances as they followed Nick closely. One of the younger girls looked at them with a confused expression before leaning her head to her friend and whispering something to the young girl.

The other young girl whom was dressed up in what appeared to be a fairy princess costume muttered something to Nick. Nick turned to Kayleigh. "Guys, this is my cousin Kayleigh and her boyfriend, Ahk...uh Ahmed."

"Hey." Kayleigh gave them a slight wave, while Ahkmenrah nodded.

"Hello."

Introductions was over as fast as they started. They were a couple of feet behind the group so that they could keep a close eye on Nick, but also give him enough personal space with his friends, all of which were chatting about everything and anything.

Ahkmenrah watched as the group walked up to a house, ringing the doorbell. An elderly lady wearing a long black dress came out, a bucket of candy in hand. "When do the children usually go back home?"

Kayleigh needed to think, pulling away from Ahkmenrah she reached into her vest pocket and looked at the time. It read 8:30.

"I would say at least another 2 hours before they usually go home." She replied slowly as she snaked her way back into Ahkmenrah's arms, earning a chuckle from him.

"Kayliegh! Ahkmenrah look at what I got?"

Kayleigh couldn't help but laugh as Nicky held up a small McDonald's toy; a toy of one of her favourite characters from a movie she used to watch many MANY times when she was younger.

B-Bop A-Luna from the Butt Ugly Martians.

"Th-That's awesome Nicky." She choked out. "Oh...um we're gonna be taking you home around 10:30 alright?"

His shoulders sagged about an inch, but stopped. "What time is it now?"

"8:33."

His eyes widened. "We don't have much time then."

"Well you guys better hope to it."

"Are you going trick-or-treating?" Nick asked, his head falling to one side. Both she and Ahkmenrah shook their heads no.

"No. I love Halloween because I get to dress up..." She winked at him. "Besides...I was hoping that seeing as Ahk and I took you out trick-or-treating that you could share your goodies with us..."

"It's a deal." He replied before taking off towards the next house. Ahkmenrah and Kayleigh quickly following behind.

"I've known Larry and Nick for at least a year and a half before I met you Kayleigh...but...I have never witnessed being so..." He stopped, thinking of the right word to say.

"Hyper?" Kayleigh asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, that's it!"

Rolling her eyes Kayleigh laughed. "He does that when he's extremely happy." She glanced at the boy in question whom at this time was talking to a young girl, both of which were laughing and smiling brightly at one another. A thought finally dawned on her;

"I think my little cousin has a crush..."

"What do you mean?"

She nodded her head to the small group. "Well, for one I see how happy he is with talking with her. Two, he has never really left her side since we had met up with his group."

Ahkmenrah looked as though he was in deep thought for a moment before saying anything else. "You know... I never really noticed his behaviour until now."

"Most guys don't..." she muttered to herself. Hoping that it went unheard. Taking a quick glimpse at Ahkmenrah Kayleigh realized that he indeed did not hear her.

The couple lost track of time as they continued to talk about anything and everything. Kayleigh felt as though she was walking around for hours. Snaking out from Ahkmenrah's arms for the third time that night she realized that it was now time to take Nicky home. She called out to him;

"Nicky!"

He turned his attention to him. "Yeah, Kay?"

She ushered for him over as she spoke. "Say bye to your friends it's time to go."

"...okay..." He reluctantly went back to his friends, slowly. Their faces dropped instantly as he said his goodbyes. Kayleigh felt a smile tug at her lips as the girl whom Nick was talking with most of the night, jumped onto him her arms wrapping tightly around his neck.

Letting go of the girl, he said his goodbye one last time as he made his way back over to Kayleigh and Ahkmenrah, his second full pillow case slumped over his shoulder.

Kayleigh couldn't help but make the remark. "Y'know if you had like a sumo wrestlers costume on...a red suit and white wig and a long white beard...you could be like Santa Clause."

Nick's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, yeah very funny."

Kayleigh wrapped her arms around his neck, taking his bag of Halloween Treats and handed it to Ahkmenrah. "Oh, you're such a sour-puss."

"Yeah...whatever." Nick huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. He seemed to bright up a notch when Kayleigh ruffled up his hair. "Would you stop doing that!"

"Haha, theirs my Nicky!" She planted a kiss on the top of his head. "Besides, you get to see them at school tomorrow."

He only nodded in agreement as they walked back to his house. The walk was pretty quiet, Nick was still very annoyed of having to leave his friends while they could stay out longer. Ahkmenrah was busy looking at the scenery that he too, was a little disappointed about having to leave again so early.

Walking up the steps Kayleigh placed her hand on Nick's shoulder. As he turned around she leaned down and whispered in his ear. "If you like her, Nick...tell her."

Even in the moonlight Kayleigh could tell that he was blushing. She smiled lightly before pulling him into a hug. "How did you know?"

"I just know these things Nicky..." She pressed the doorbell, Erica opened it, leaning against the doorframe looking at them with a smile. "Now get going Nicky. I hope you had fun."

"I did." He replied, hugging his cousin tightly before letting go. He smiled up at Ahkmenrah before going inside.

"Thanks again, Kayleigh. You too Ahmed."

"You're welcome. We had fun." Kayleigh smiled, hugging her Aunt lovingly.

"That's good. Have a good night you two."

"We, will."

The door shut behind them as they headed down the stairs, yet again. They began walking back to the museum. Ahkmenrah was lagging behind. Kayleigh noticed this.

"Something wrong, hun?"

He exhaled sharply through his nose before replying. "No, not really...I'm just not that ready to go back to the museum is all, my Princess."

She smiled. "Well, how about this...we go to the museum, but we go onto the roof? Spend some time together, while looking at the stars?"

Ahkmenrah pulled her into him, his head resting on top of hers. "That sounds good too, my Princess?"

As they arrived back at the museum, arm in arm, they were greeted with Rexy, who had one of his bones clenched in between his mouth, his long tail wagging. Kayleigh looked up at him. "You wanna play Rexy?"

His tail started to shake even more as he dropped the good sized bone in front of her. Giggling at his playfulness, she picked up the bone and threw it down the hall, both her and Ahkmenrah ducked as Rexy's tail came swinging by, flying an inch above their ducked heads.

Taking each others hand they headed up the stairs. A couple times they had to stop because either the Neanderthals getting into the fire-extinguisher foam; or the Huns were trying to rip someone's limb off, seeing as Ahkmenrah spoke Hun, he ordered them to NOT pull anyone's limbs off, even though they protested against his wishes though Ahkmenrah did coax them not to.

Walking down the hall, Kayleigh couldn't help but laugh. Ahkmenrah looked at her with a confused look, he tilted his head to the side.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I'm laughing at you." She replied, her smile becoming more and more pronounced. Ahkmenrah let out a low chuckle. Opening the door to the roof he motioned of her to go first. "Why thank you. You are such a gentleman."

He followed suit. "I try to be for you, my princess. Now...why were you laughing at me?"

Pushing open the door she laughed, the sound of her voice echoed through out the small stairway. "I couldn't help but noticed, you're adorable when you're trying to convince the Huns to not rip someone's limbs off."

"They are so stubborn at times." He shook his head, his eyebrows furrowing together as he recalled the latest incident with them.

Kicking off her boots, she let her sore feet onto the cool rooftop, she sighed with content as she sat down, leaning her head against the brick wall.

As Ahkmenrah sat down beside her he took her hands in his. "It is quite peaceful out here. Is it not?"

"It is." She replied, staring up at the stars, neither one of them saying a word for a few moments before Kayleigh glanced at his face, her smile brightening. "So..."

He looked down at Kayleigh. "What's on your mind my Princess?"

"How was your first Halloween, Your majesty?" She chuckled at the look on his face.

Laughing he brought his head down and kissed her lips tenderly. "It was amazing. Thank you for sharing your night with me."

She stole his lips with her kiss. "You are most welcome."


End file.
